Consolidation or stabilization of aggregate materials is generally undertaken to provide a tough, rigid, water-permeable consolidated mass in which some structural strength is inherent. It would be extremely desirable to provide aggregate material with a degree of consolidation while allowing the consolidated mass to retain some of the characteristics of the aggregate material, e.g., water-permeability and the ability to sustain growth of plant life. In order to accomplish this, it is apparent that the consolidated aggregate must be somewhat porous to allow the roots of plant life to obtain oxygen and water vital to sustain growth.
One area where there is a need for the benefits afforded by this invention is in the nursery practice of potting plants or seeds for germination and later transplant. Normally, pots are packed with a growing media such as black dirt, peat moss, etc., which is a time consuming and costly operation. For those nurseries which ship potted plants, substantial freight costs are incurred from the weight of the pots and potting media. Also, the consumer must remove each plant from its pot prior to transplant, again a time-consuming operation.
Another area where a need for the benefits afforded by this invention is apparent is surface area receiving heavy pedestrian traffic such as a playground, backyard play area, or park. These areas usually have bare spots resulting from abrading away of the grass or other cover growth and compaction of the soil inhibiting access of air and water to the roots of said cover growth. Stabilization of such areas to wear and compaction would be desirable but of necessity would require the ability to maintain grass or other cover growth.
Hillsides or sandy slopes or other surface areas which are susceptible to erosion from the action of rain and wind, and on which cover growth is difficult to maintain provide still another area where this invention can be of benefit.